narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shikamaru Nara
|Zdjęcie=Shikamaru część I.png;Część I Shikamaru część II.png;Część II Shikamaru epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=奈良シカマル |Rōmaji=Nara Shikamaru |Polski=Łukasz Lewandowski |Japoński=Shōtarō Morikubo, Nobutoshi Canna |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 84-87Drugi Databook, strony 116-120Trzeci Databook, strony 122-126 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=22 Września |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-17 |Wzrost część 1=150,8 cm - 152,1 cm |Wzrost część 2=170cm |Wzrost the last=176 cm |Waga część 1=42 kg - 42,9 kg |Waga część 2=53,4 kg |Ranga część 1=Chūnin |Ranga the last=Jōnin |Zajęcie=Asystent Hokage, Planista Unii Shinobi, Pełnomocny dowódca Czwartej Dywizji Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Nadzorujący przebieg egzaminu na Chūnina~~Tylko Anime, Głowa klanu Nara |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin |Rejestracja Ninja=012611 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=12 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna 10, Drużyna Ścigająca Sasuke, Jedenastka Konohy~Tylko Anime, Nijū Shōtai, Czwarta Dywizja, Drużyna Ratunkowa Hanabi~Tylko Film |Klan=Klan Nara |Rodzice=Shikaku Nara, Yoshino Nara |Rodzina=Temari~Żona |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto film: Legenda Kamienia Gelel |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest shinobi pochodzącym z klanu Nara z Konohagakure. Choć będąc leniwym z natury, Shikamaru posiada rzadki intelekt, który konsekwentnie pozwala mu na dominację w walce. Obowiązki, które te sukcesy w nim pozostawiły, często przyprawiają go o irytację, lecz chętnie je zaakceptował, aby móc być w służbie przy swoich towarzyszach z Drużyny 10 oraz, aby dać swoje świadectwo zarówno przeszłym, jak i przyszłym pokoleniom. Przeszłość Shikamaru jest jedynym dzieckiem Yoshino i Shikaku Nary. Kiedy był dzieckiem, bawił się w "ninja" wraz z innymi dziećmi w swoim wieku. Chōji Akimichi również chciał się z nimi bawić, lecz inne dzieci nie pozwoliły mu, twierdząc, że jest na to za głupi. Kiedy Shikamaru nie był w stanie przekonać innych na pozwolenie Chōjiemu dołączyć do zabawy, opuścił grę i udał się do swojego ulubionego miejsca, aby oglądać chmury. Przebywając tam okazało się, że Chōji również wybrał to miejsce, więc Shikamaru przedstawił się mu i zaproponował wspólne oglądanie chmur. Chōji z kolei, poczęstował Shikamaru swoimi przekąskami. Od tego momentu stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi; po dołączeniu do Akademii w Konohagakure, zazwyczaj siedzieli razem w jednej ławce lub spotykali się po lekcjach. Sam Shikamaru jednak nie posiadał zainteresowania lekcjami, preferując spędzać swój czas na spaniu zamiast słuchać Iruki Umino. Podobnie również zachowywał się w stosunku do testów, często nie mając ochoty odpowiedzieć na pytania w nich zawartych, co doprowadziło go do zdobywania bardzo słabych ocen. Osobowość Jako genin Shikamaru lubił oglądać chmury. Wolał nie angażować się w „upierdliwe” działania, udając, że jest zajęty, aby uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Jest w pełni świadomy tej strony swojej osobowości. Sam mianował się „tchórzem numer jeden”. W rzeczywistości jego najczęściej używane wyrażenia to "jakie to upierdliwe” i "to takie kłopotliwe" . Jednak gdy obowiązki wzywają, Shikamaru ma poczucie zobowiązania do towarzyszy. Nie brakuje mu odwagi, jest w stanie poświęcić samego siebie przez wzgląd na jego przyjaciół i mieszkańców wioski. Ze względu na umiejętności przywódcze, był pierwszym geninem z rekrutowanej dziewiątki, który stał się chūninem. Waga decyzji, jakie musiał podejmować jako chūnin, a tym samym lider zespołu spowodowała, że Shikamaru szybko dojrzał. To było najbardziej widoczne po śmierci Asumy. Ślubował chronić nienarodzone dziecko, a później być jego nauczycielem, tak aby być „cool dorosłym” jak Asuma. U Shikamaru poczucie obowiązku i zobowiązania dla przyszłość swojej wioski znajduje również odzwierciedlenie w jego gotowości do wykonania zadania: zatrzymania Sasuke za wszelką cenę. Shikamaru uwielbia grać w gry logiczne, takie jak shōgi i go. Młody Nara jest genialnym strategiem. Hokage często szuka u niego porady na temat strategii obrony. Kiedy Asuma dał Shikamaru do rozwiązania test IQ jako grę, wykazało, że Shikamaru był geniuszem z IQ ponad 200. Sakura stwierdziła, że Shikamaru jest najmądrzejszą osobą w Kraju Ognia. W czasie egzaminów na chūnina nawet Daimyō był pod wrażeniem jego inteligencji i zaproponował mu stanowisko swego osobistego strażnika. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą charakteru Shikamaru jest to, że większość kobiet uważa za apodyktyczne i „kłopotliwe”, szczególnie Temari, matkę i Ino. Zwykle określa je jako agresywne, ambitne, a czasem nawet przerażające. Biorąc pod uwagę despotyczną osobowość jego matki, nie jest to zbyt zaskakujące. Jego ojciec ma taką samą postawę, lecz jednak ożenił się z Yoshino. Gdy Shikamaru pytał swojego ojca, dlaczego poślubił taką władczą kobietę, Shikaku odpowiedział, że nawet najtrudniejsza kobieta jest delikatna dla swojego mężczyzny, którego kocha. Shikamaru jest zwykle uprzejmy dla kobiet, robi im przysługi oraz unika walki z nimi. Czuje, że mężczyźni, tak jak on, powinni być tymi chroniącymi je, a nie na odwrót. Pomimo tego ostatniego punktu w I części walczył wyłącznie z kobietami. Wygląd Shikamaru genin.png|Shikamaru jako genin. Shikamaru Chunin Part I.png|Shikamaru jako chūnin. Shikamaru full.png|Shikamaru w II części. Shikamaru posiada wąskie, brązowe oczy i standardową ekspresję wyrażającą znudzenie lub irytację. Posiada sięgające do ramion, czarne włosy, związane w sterczący kucyk. W I części, ma na sobie szarą kurtkę na krótki rękaw z zielonymi końcówkami rękawów oraz rudymentarny symbol klanu Nara na plecach, pod którą nosi zieloną, siatkowaną koszulkę. Nosi także brązowe spodnie, parę srebrnych kolczyków kółek, które są częścią tradycji jego klanu, a swój niebieski ochraniacz na głowę nosi zawiązany wokół swojej lewej ręki. Po zostaniu chūninem, zaczął nosić kamizelkę kuloodporną na swój standardowy strój. W II części, zazwyczaj ma na sobie standardowy mundur shinobi z Konohy wraz z zielonymi, siatkowanymi ochraniaczami na kostkach i nadgarstkach, a jego ochraniacz na głowę został przyszyty do lewego rękawa jego kamizelki. Zamienił również kolczyki koła na wkrętki, które są prezentem od Asumy Sarutobiego. Shikamaru - The Last.png|Shikamaru w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Shikamaru movie.png|Dorosły Shikamaru. W The Last: Naruto the Movie, strój Shikamaru jest w głównej mierze taki sam jak w II części, z wyjątkiem kamizelki kuloodpornej z Konohy, która zdobyła nowy design. Nosi również dłuższe sandały, sięgające powyżej jego łydek. W dorosłości, Shikamaru w końcu porzucił standardowo wojskowy strój, nosząc zamiast tego płaszcz i spodnie bardzo podobne do tych, które nosił jego ojciec, Shikaku. Zapuścił także krótką kozią bródkę. Umiejętności Ze względu na jego słabe oceny w Akademii, większość przewidywała, że Shikamaru zostanie kimkolwiek oprócz godnego uwagi ninja, lecz jego potencjał został zademonstrowany, gdy jako jedyny ze swojej klasy zdobył rangę chūnina w I części. Pomimo bycia w tym czasie świeżo upieczonym chūninem, potrafił stawić czoła przeciwnikom na poziomie jōnina jak Tayuya z Czwórki Dźwięku oraz pokonać Hidana z Akatsuki po zwabieniu go w pułapkę. Jego zdolności sprawiły, że otrzymał pozycję jako jeden z Dwunastu Strażników Ninja w anime, zostając zastępcą dowódcy Czwartej Dywizji oraz głównym strategiem całych Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, a w późniejszych latach asystentem Siódmego Hokage. Zarówno Asuma Sarutobi, Temari i Boruto Uzumaki, stwierdzili, że posiada on zadatki na zostanie Hokage, lecz sam Shikamaru stwierdził, że nie chce mieć do czynienia z obowiązkami bycia Hokage. Ninjutsu Shikamaru potrafi kontrolować żywioł Yin, którego najczęściej używa do wykonania technik swojego klanu ,a także żywioły Ognia i Ziemi. W anime zademonstrował umiejętności w fūinjutsu, kiedy próbował zapieczętować technikę na bazie Uwolnienia Błyskawicy Kakuzu w zwój oraz gdy rozpieczętował wodę ze zwoju, aby użyć jej do porażenia prądem Kakuzu. Potrafi także używać Hien i tworzyć klony samego siebie, zarówno poprzez przelania swojej czakry na cień i ukształtowania jej lub poprzez użycie techniki Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Techniki Klanu Nara thumb|left|Shikamaru używający techniki [[Kagemane no Jutsu.]] Shikamaru przoduje w technikach swojego klanu. Jego charakterystyczną, a w części I jedyną techniką jest Kagemane no Jutsu. Później uczy się techniki Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu, która podobnie jak Kagemane zatrzymuje przeciwnika za pomocą cienia, lecz później zaczyna dusić oponenta. W części II Shikamaru uczy się nowej, silnej techniki, Kage Nui no Jutsu, która w przeciwieństwie do większości jego technik ma rangę ofensywną. Dzięki tej technice Shikamaru może zaatakować wiele celów w jednym czasie. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi znacznie się polepszyły. Dzięki Kagemane no Jutsu był w stanie szybko przejąć kontrole nad bezwładnym ciałem Ino i uratować ją przed klonem Zetsu. , aby unieruchomić Hidana.]] Po śmierci swojego mistrza, Asumy Sarutobiego, Shikamaru odziedziczył po nim jego sztylety. Szybko nauczył się jak dodawać swój cień do sztyletów Asumy, tworząc nową technikę — Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu. Jest to potężna technika polegająca na skumulowaniu czakry potrzebnej do użycia techniki Kagemane no Jutsu w Ostrzach Czakry, a następnie wbicie ich w podłoże. Jeśli przeciwnik będzie wystarczająco blisko zostanie całkowicie sparaliżowany. Shikamaru nauczył się też Kageyose no Jutsu, które pozwala mu na nieograniczone formowanie i materializowanie jego cienia. Dzięki odpowiedniemu zmaterializowaniu cienia Shikamaru może podnosić lub łapać (za pomocą cienia) różne obiekty, np. wybuchowe notki. Inteligencja thumb|left|Shikamaru grający w shōgi z Asumą. Shikamaru jest niesamowitym strategiem. Jego sensei, Asuma Sarutobi często gra z Shikamaru w shōgi, jednak Asumie nigdy nie udało się z nim wygrać. Asuma zainteresował się Shikamaru i jego zdolnościami. Asuma stwierdził, że Shikamaru jest świetny w grach strategicznych i że może przełożyć się kiedyś na jego styl walki. Inteligencja Shikamaru została szczególnie dostrzeżona przez Kakashiego i Madarę. Shikamaru potrafi wykorzystać swoją inteligencję w walce. Zamyka wtedy oczy, układa palce w specyficzny sposób i zaczyna obmyślać strategię. W walce Shikamaru stara się wykorzystać całe otoczenie, aby zapewnić sobie większą szanse na zwyciężenie walki oraz dokładnie analizuje ruchy przeciwnika, styl walki, a nawet techniki, którymi się posługuje. Dzięki dokładnej analizie wie, w jaki sposób zaatakować, przez co wróg nie może się zbytnio bronić. Asuma stwierdził, że gdyby Shikamaru nie byłby taki leniwy, dzięki swojej inteligencji mógłby kiedyś zostać Hokage. Tsunade świadoma zdolności Shikamaru często prosi go o pomoc w obmyślaniu strategii, a także informuje go o wszystkich zajściach, które mogłyby zagrozić wiosce. Statystyki Część I Prolog — Kraj Fal Pierwszy raz jego postać zostaje zauważona podczas rozdzielania uczniów akademii do trzyosobowych grup. Zwraca wtedy uwagę Naruto, że tu mogą przebywać jedynie dzieci, które zdały akademię. Jest zaskoczony, że blondyn się tu znalazł, skoro ostatnimi razy nie potrafił nawet porządnie stworzyć klona. Zostaje przydzielony do drużyny 10 z Ino i Choji pod opiekę Asumy. Egzamin na Chūnina Shikamaru wraz z resztą 11 Konohy przystępuje do egzaminu, jako jedyny chyba nie wykazując przy tym zbytniego entuzjazmu. Podczas pierwszej fazy szybko zorientował się jaki jest prawdziwy cel zadania pisemnego, wykorzystując technikę przeniesienia umysłu Ino, która wtargnęła dzięki temu do umysłu Sakury, cała drużyna 10 była w stanie napisać test i przejść do kolejnego etapu. Podczas drugiej części drużyna 10 natknęła się na Sakurę atakowaną przez geninów z wioski dźwięku. Shikamaru uznał to za zbyt kłopotliwą sprawę, by się w nią wtrącać, jednak Ino energicznie wkroczyła do akcji ciągnąc go za sobą. Po tym zdarzeniu nie było już odwrotu i cała drużyna 10 bez oporów zabrała się do ratowania towarzyszy z drużyny 7 używając formacji Ino-Shika-Cho. Akcja zakończyła się sukcesem, dzięki czemu wszystkie 4 zespoły geninów z Konohy zdały kolejną część egzaminu. W trzecim etapie przyszło mu się zmierzyć z Kin Tsuchi, którą szybko pokonuje, jako thumb|188px|Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi podczas trzeciego etapu egzaminu.jedyny z swojej drużyny przechodząc dalej. Do ostatniego etapu zostaje im miesiąc na przygotowanie się. Ponieważ Choji zostaje przeniesiony do szpitala, przez swój żołądek, Shika idzie go odwiedzić przynosząc mu kosz z owocami. Zauważa, że w szpitalu przebywa również Naruto i postanawia zajrzeć także do niego. Jest obecny gdy blondyn się budzi, a później wraz z nim powstrzymuje Gaarę, próbującego zabić nieprzytomnego Rocka Lee w szpitalnym łóżku. Słuchają historii chłopaka z piasku o demonie uwięzionym w nim i uczuciu, które towarzyszyło mu przez całe życie. Gaara grozi młodym ninja, jednak ostatecznie opuszcza szpital zostawiając geninów przy życiu. W tym czasie miejsce ma sytuacja z fileru umieszczonego w Naruto Shippuuden. W przedzień finałów, Choji podsłuchuje Naruto i Guya rozmawiających o spadku czwartego. Przekazuje te informacje Ino i Shikamaru, którzy ruszają go poszukać. Shikamaru nie wykazuje przy tym zbytniego entuzjazmu, w przeciwieństwie do Ino i Chojiego, którzy pragną by to Shika wygrał za wszelką cenę w ostatnim etapie egzaminu na chūnina. Przy wejściu spotykają się z Sakurą i Naruto. Już podczas pierwszej przeszkody obie drużyny postanawiają połączyć siły i razem odnaleźć spadek czwartego. W między czasie Shikamaru nie raz pokazuje swoją ponadprzeciętną inteligencje i spryt podczas rozwiązywania zagadek. Ostatecznie wszyscy genini dochodzą do wniosku, że nie warto się spierać o to który wygra podczas egzaminu (Czy to będzie Naruto czy Shika) byle była to osoba z ich wioski. Ostatecznie udaje im się pokonać wszystkie przeszkody, dowiadując się równocześnie, że wszystko było wymyślone przez Guya i Kakashiego, jak forma treningu. Ostatnią częścią egzaminu były walki jeden na jednego. Przeciwnikiem Shikamaru po raz kolejny okazała się dziewczyna - Temari z wioski piasku. Okazała się ona thumb|left|196px|Shikamaru siłą wypchnięty za barierki przez Naruto, by rozpocząć kolejny etap egzaminu.wyjątkowo trudnym przeciwnikiem, a przynajmniej najtrudniejszym z jakim chłopak do tej pory, podczas egzaminu, miał okazję się zmierzyć. Niejednokrotnie podczas tego starcia słyszymy jak Asuma i Choji chwalą inteligencję Shiki i wierzą w jego silny umysł, który na pewno ma plan, choć na to nie wygląda. Genin jak na niego przystało nie rwał się do walki. Ze swojego miejsca został zepchnięty przez Naruto, a następnie obrzucony różnymi rzeczami przez widownię krytykującą jego podejście do walki. Szybko zostaje zaatakowany przez Temari, jednak udaje mu się uniknąć ataku. Chowa się za drzewami i tam spokojnie czeka na ataki dziewczyny. Zaczyna patrzeć w chmury i myśleć, jak upierdliwe jest stawanie do walki, a już tym bardziej z dziewczyną. Choć pozornie można było uznać to za ucieczkę, to posunięcie, podobnie jak każdy ruch Shikamaru, miało jakiś większy cel. Chłopak czekał, aż cień ściany pozwoli mu skutecznie wydłużyć jego jutsu. W tym czasie dwa razy pokazuje dziewczynie zakres swojej techniki chwytania w cień. Pewna swego dziewczyna, pokazując swój intelekt, wycofała się za bezpieczną linię i zaczęła atakować chłopaka z dystansu. Korzystając z wichury, chłopak niezauważenie wyrzuca w powietrze swoją kurtkę przyczepioną do kunaii. W ten sposób sprytnie wydłuża swój cień i wygania Temari z jej obecnego miejsca. Pozornie jego cień po raz kolejny osiąga swój limit, a dziewczyna znów czuje się bezpieczna. Shikamaru opuszcza swoją kryjówkę i zbliża się do schowanej za swoim wielkim wachlarzem dziewczyny. thumb|190px|Temari schwytana w cień Shikamaru.Blondynka chce wykorzystać klona do odciągnięcia uwagi chłopaka i ostatecznym ciosem wreszcie zakończyć tę walkę. Jej plany spełzły na niczym po tym jak zostaje złapana w cień Shiki. Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy blondynki, a zarazem całej reszty trybun, Shikamaru wyjaśnia, że od początku miał zaplanowane 200 różnych możliwości i cały czas był przynajmniej 10 kroków przed przeciwniczką. Tłumaczy swój plan: zwabił Temarii w poblirze dziury, którą w poprzedniej walce wykopał Naruto, sam będąc przy jej drugim otworze. Dzięki tunelowi pod ziemią, był w stanie złapać dziewczynę w swoje jutsu i skutecznie ją unieruchomić. Zmusza ją do podejścia i podniesienia ręki. Gdy jego zwycięstwo jest już pewne, a jedyną osobą, którą to martwi jest Choji, chłopak poddaje się uzasadniając to końcem czakry. Później okazuje się, że właśnie ta decyzja zaważyła o jego awansie na chūnina. Pogrążenie Konohy Gdy rozpoczęła się inwazja na Konohę, Shikamaru skutecznie obronił się przed genjutsu zsyłające sen, jednak sam udawał, że śpi, by uniknąć konieczności walki. Na jego nieszczęście Sakura to zauważyła, a on wbrew woli zostaje zmuszony przez Kakashiego do przyjęcia misji, w której mają odnaleźć ścigającego Gaarę Sasuke, a następnie go ukryć i poczekać na dalsze rozkazy. Prawdę mówiąc zostaje on dosłownie thumb|left|184px|Shikamaru uratowany przez Asumę.wyciągnięty przez Pakuna. Podczas gdy oni ścigają Sasuke, odkrywają, że sami też są ścigani przez dwie drużyny wrogów- w sumie 9 osób. Ponieważ wpadli w kłopoty, Sakura i Naruto są za pomysłem zastawienia pułapki, jednak Shikamaru szybko uświadamia im podstawowe błędy w ich myśleniu, pokazując jak silny jest przeciwnik, oraz że nawet wtedy były by marne szanse na ich wygraną. Obmyśla plan, w którym postanawia zostać przynętą, zapewniając w ten sposób pewne przetrwanie pozostałej trójce, sam skazując się na niemal pewną śmierć. Postanawia sam zająć się sprawą, zastawia pułapkę na pościg, w którą dają się złapać. Więzi ich w swojej technice, udaje mu się odkryć gdzie ukrywa się jeszcze jeden przeciwnik, jednak jego czakra osiąga w tym momencie swój limit. Jest pewien swojej śmierci, jednak wtedy zjawia się Asuma i ratuje go, chwaląc przy tym jego postawę. Później widzimy go na pogrzebie trzeciego Hokage. Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Część II 180px|thumb|right|Shikamaru wraz z Temari jako łącznicy egzaminu na chūnina. Misja Ratowania Kazekage Dwa i pół roku później, na początku części drugiej, Naruto przybiega do Shikamaru i Temari po powrocie do wioski. Na początku myślał, że są parą, jednak wyjaśniono mu, że pracują razem nad kolejnym egzaminami na chūnina. Nieco później uniemożliwiło to Shikamaru pomoc Naruto w poszukiwaniu Sasuke, jednak był w stanie pomóc mu w walce z Saiem. Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi Shikamaru spotkał się z Naruto i Chōjim, zostali zaatakowani przez Saia. Shikamaru wraz z Chōjim wspierał Naruto w walce przeciwko niemu. Tajemniczy shinobi jednak uciekł. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja W anime, gdy Konoha została zaatakowana przez Furido i jego zespół, Shikamaru z polecenia Tsunade stał się odpowiedzialny za obronę wioski. Był nieco sfrustrowany, że jego przyjaciele walczyli na froncie, podczas gdy on tylko wydawał polecenia. Shikamaru stwierdził, że dobry strateg musi odpowiednio kierować wojskami walczącymi na polu bitwy oraz nie bać się podejmować ryzyka. Później z pomocą Ino, przeprowadza kontratak, który doprowadził do wycofania się przeciwników. Następnie Shikamaru unieruchamia Sorę przy użyciu cienia. Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki 180px|thumb|left|Shikamaru jako członek jednej z drużyn Nijū Shōtai. Shikamaru był członkiem jednej z drużyn Nijū Shōtai, jego towarzyszami byli: Asuma Sarutobi, Izumo Kamizuki oraz Kotetsu Hagane. Ich celem było wytropienie i wyeliminowanie wszystkich członków Akatsuki. Ostatecznie znajdują Hidana, który został unieruchomiony przez Shikamaru, umożliwiło to reszcie drużyny skuteczne atakowanie przeciwnika. Wkrótce pojawił się również Kakuzu, który zmusił Shikamaru do uwolnienia Hidana. 180px|thumb|right|Shikamaru unieruchamia Hidana. Gdy Asuma walczył z Hidanem, ten rozpoczął swój rytuał. Wszelkie szkody wyrządzone jego użytkownikowi, odczuwał również Asuma. Z powodu swojej pozornej nieśmiertelności Hidan był w stanie skutecznie wykorzystywać sytuację na swoją korzyść. By pomóc swojemu mistrzowi, Shikamaru ponownie unieruchomił Hidana i rozpoczął analizowanie działań przeciwnika. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że używanie rytuału umożliwia spożyta przez użytkownika krew. Oprócz tego Asuma odczuwa jego skutki tylko wtedy, gdy Hidan przebywa w kręgu namalowanym wcześniej na ziemi. Shikamaru natychmiast wyciągnął przeciwnika z kręgu, sprawiając tym samym, że Asuma był w stanie wykończyć Hidana nie odczuwając szkód rytuału. 180px|thumb|left|Shikamaru słucha ostatnich słów swego sensei. Ostatecznie nie udało się zabić Hidana. Po tym jak Kakuzu przyszył głowę swojego partnera, dołączył do walki z Izumo i Kotetsu natychmiast dominując. Hidan natomiast był w stanie ponownie korzystać ze swojego jutsu, skutecznie atakując Asumę. Shikamaru desperacko rzucił się do pomocy swojemu mistrzowi, tymczasem Hidan miał już zadać ostateczny cios, wbijając pręt w swoje serce. Chōji i Ino przybyli jako wsparcie, po czym zmusili Hidana i Kakuzu do odwrotu. Ino próbowała wyleczyć Asumę, jednak nic nie mogła zrobić, uczniowie mogli jedynie wysłuchać ostatnich słów Asumy. Ten zwrócił się najpierw do Shikamaru, zauważył, że ma on ogromny potencjał, wystarczający by w przyszłości zostać Hokage. 180px|thumb|right|Shikamaru przy grobie Asumy. Shikamaru nie brał udziału w pogrzebie Asumy, zamiast tego postanowił wymyślić skuteczny plan wyeliminowania Akatsuki. W anime, jego ojciec podjął próbę pocieszenia go grą w Shogi, stwierdził, że Shikamaru może winić tylko samego siebie i zbytnio angażuje się w zemstę. Gdy zakończył przygotowania, wraz z Ino i Chōjim wyruszył by pomścić swego mistrza. Zostali jednak zatrzymani przez Tsunade, która stanowczo zabroniła oddalać im się w takim składzie. Pojawił się Kakashi Hatake, który zgłosił się na ochotnika i wyruszył wraz z nimi, Shikamaru natychmiast uwzględnił go w swoim planie. 180px|thumb|left|Shikamaru usiłuje odseparować Hidana od Kakuzu. Po ponownym odnalezieniu członków Akatsuki, Shikamaru ponownie używa cienia by złapać przeciwników. Shikamaru kontroluje Hidana w taki sposób, że ten atakuje swojego własnego partnera, zmuszając go do wycofania się. W tym momencie atakuje Kakashi, używając swojego Raikiri niszczy jedno z serc Kakuzu. Drużyna jest zaskoczona takim obrotem spraw. Shikamaru stwierdził, że muszą rozdzielić od siebie Hidana i Kakuzu, żeby zdobyć szansę na wygraną. W tym celu, Shikamaru usiłuje ponownie przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Hidana, po czym zabiera go w głąb lasu. Gdy byli już wystarczająco daleko, rozpoczęli walkę. Ograniczenie czasowe techniki Shikamaru uniemożliwiło mu dalsze kontrolowanie Hidana, który natychmiast zaatakował. Był w stanie sięgnąć go swoją kosą i zdobyć jego krew by zainicjować rytuał. Hidan szybko wbił pręt w swoje serce by uśmiercić przeciwnika, który pozornie był już prawie martwy. Wszystko okazało się jednak częścią planu Shikamaru, krew którą zdobył Hidan, nie była jego a Kakuzu. W efekcie kolejne serce Kakuzu zostało zniszczone. Hidan nieświadomy, że Shikamaru wciąż żyje został zaatakowany krótkim mieczem, jednak jego głowa nie została odcięta. Shikamaru znów wykorzystał swoje techniki by uchwycić Hidana, jednak jego czakra była już na bardzo niskim poziomie. 180px|thumb|right|Shikamaru mści się za zabicie Asumy. Gdy Hidan próbował zaatakować Shikamaru, ten pokrył jego ciało wybuchowymi notkami. Grunt pod nogami Hidana zapadł się, co sprawiło, że spadł w dół. Shikamaru wyjaśnił potem, że otaczający ich las był własnością klanu Nara. Tylko członkowie tego klanu mogli do niego wejść. Dzięki temu Hidan nigdy nie zostanie znaleziony. W anime Hidan poprzysiągł zemstę, a Shikamaru odpalił wszystkie wybuchowe znaczniki w jednym momencie. Partner Hidana również został pokonany przez resztę drużyny oraz wsparcie, jakim byli Naruto i Yamato. Gdy Shikamaru wrócił do wioski, zwrócił się do Kurenai i oświadczył, że jego celem jest bronić i szkolić następne pokolenie shinobi. Ciekawostki * Ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531. rozdziałem mangi) postawił Shikamaru na 9. miejscu z wynikiem 2533 głosów. * Shikamaru przez całą pierwszą serię walczył głównie z samymi kobietami, m.in. z Kin Tsuchi, Temari, Tayuyą i Kujaku. * Według datebooków: ** Hobby Shikamaru to ucinanie drzemek i gra w shōgi przeciwko nadzwyczajnym przeciwnikom. ** Shikamaru nie chce z nikim walczyć i zawsze unika pakowania się w tarapaty. ** Jego ulubionymi potrawami są makrele i wodorosty podczas, gdy nie przepada za gotowanymi jajkami. ** Shikamaru ukończył 39 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 8 rangi D, 3 rangi C, 9 rangi B, 19 rangi A i 0 rangi S. ** Najczęściej wymawianym zwrotem przez Shikamaru jest . * Po śmierci Asumy, Shikamaru przejął jego nawyk palenia papierosów, co było jego sposobem na pogodzenie się z jego śmiercią i utrzymaniem duszy Asumy żywej. W mandze, nie był później widziany paląc po dokonaniu zemsty na Hidanie, aż do Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, lecz został określony jako palacz w Gaara Hiden ''i powieści Boruto. W anime i angielskiej wersji mangi, papierosy zostały usunięte i zastąpione zapalniczką Asumy w określonych scenach. Jednakże, w anime ''Boruto jego nałóg został ukazany, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w tej serii jest już dorosły. * Według jego profilu postaci z Boruto: ** Jego atrybuty to: 115 w sile, 130 w negocjacji, 100 w czakrze, 210 w inteligencji, 160 w percepcji i 133 w zręczności. ** Posiada pięć gwiazdek w inteligencji wywiadowczej i sześć gwiazdek w zdolnościach obserwacyjnych. Cytaty * (O Temari): „''Cóż za osobowość… Jest gorsza od mojej matki.” * „''Jakie to upierdliwe.” * (O Temari): „''Jej się chyba trzeba bardziej bać niż mamy…''” * „''Co za dno. Zaraz złapię doła. Beznadzieja…''” * „''Tak czy siak, tym razem mogę jej tylko podziękować…''” * „''Chmury są takie piękne. Tak sobie płyną…''” * „''Kim oni są, a kim my jesteśmy? Głupek'' (Naruto), kunoichi bez specjalnych zdolności (Sakura), kundel (Pakkun) i ja, obibok, któremu to się nie podoba!” * „''Geniusze szybko się łamią pod presją prawdziwego świata.” * (Do Chōjiego): „''Chōji, ty jesteś jednak najlepszy.” * (Do Tayuy ): "Techniki nie są jedynymi "narzędziami" podczas walki." * (Temari ): "A co ty tutaj robisz?" (Shikamaru): "To kłopotliwe, ale mam być twoim przewodnikiem, do kitu ale to przecież moja misja." '' : ''(Temari): "Cóż, dobrze się spisałeś." * (Do Temari): "Następnym razem zobaczymy się na egzaminie na chūnina, prawda?" * (Shikaku, chwilę przed śmiercią): "Nasze relacje ojca z synem kończyły się na grze w shōgi. Nic ode mnie nie dostałeś." (Shikamaru): "Dałeś mi wystarczająco dużo. Dorastałem, oglądając twoje czyny." Źródła en:Shikamaru Nara de:Shikamaru Nara es:Shikamaru Nara Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Nijū Shōtai